


【卜岳】增生

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17494856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜岳】增生

这两天岳明辉有点儿内分泌失调。  
出道前四个孩子一直是封闭训练状态，只能用公司发的老年机，手机上唯一能玩的游戏只有贪吃蛇。一天到晚别说姑娘了，能接触到的男生也就只有这几个。  
训练的压力特别大，岳明辉的压力格外的大。他年龄最长，又没有舞蹈基础，音乐也不是科班出身，可从小到大优秀己经成了一种习惯，他对自己的高要求和严格自律让他不得不成为团队里那个最刻苦的人。伙食千篇一律，时间长了，这谁也受不了，岳明辉脑袋上冒了好几颗痘。

经纪人说，你这有点儿内分泌失调吧，回头早点睡觉，多吃水果。卜凡也有点睡不踏实，黏黏糊糊地要跟着老岳睡，岳明辉看他枕着哥哥的胳搏还真睡得很香，也就随他去了。时间长了，暗生点情愫，都假装不知道似的，任它暖昧滋长。

“老岳？老岳。给我看看”

岳明辉还没醒利索，就感觉到一双不老实的手从他腋下绕过来，反反复复揉他胸脯，手法还不轻，掐得有点痛。脑仁子发麻，那个火儿腾就上来了。

“滚下去。”

岳明辉就想不明白了，他还没起来，隐形眼镜没戴，脸也没洗，妆也没上，顶着个鸡窝头，埋汰得要命，有什么可腻歪的？

卜凡孜孜不倦地捏他，“哎，老岳，你胸变大了感觉不出来吗？你怕不是二次发育了。”

岳明辉蹬开他，“你丫才二次发育，别烦我。”

光着脚跑到浴室去洗漱。刷着牙看见镜子里光着膀子的自己，岳明辉还是气乎乎的。

都是经纪人不许他举铁，肌肉都松懈了。薄薄的一层皮下脂肪裹得肩头臂膀越发珠圆玉润， 卜凡摸着高兴，还伸手去捻他胳搏上的肉肉，但岳明辉不满意。他总觉得大老爷们儿还是得精壮点好。要说起来，鼓起来的胸脯还真不太正常。岳明辉自己伸手托了一下，是胖了吗？体重也没涨啊。捏了捏，反正并不疼，应该不是瘤，好像左边比右边略软些，不会真的发育了吧兄弟。

正纳闷儿着，卜凡也追进来了，倚着门框看他纳闷儿地对着镜子各个角度摆弄自己胸前两块肉，脸色有．点不好，“行了你赶紧的吧，你再弄今天咱俩都上不了班儿。”岳明辉愣了两秒钟才琢磨出这里头的弦外之音，耳朵一热，赶紧穿上衣服出门。无非是长胖了点，他自安慰道，这几天多注意下少吃两口饭估计就下去了。他练舞的时候都没有办法不注意多余出来的这点累赞。跑跑跳跳一上午，胸口胀痛。他不禁开始同情起初中时期上体育课的女同学。那时候小姑娘一个个怀里揣着白兔似的，多累啊。

这事儿连英超都发现了，午休的间隙跑过来天真地摸着他的胸，说，岳岳妈妈，你是不是真的是一个妈妈呀？ 岳明辉喉头一口老血差点呕出来。傻儿子，妈妈必须得给你点儿正确引导。这是爷们儿的胸肌，知道吧？再过两年你也得练身体，听见没？李英超委委屈屈地嘀咭，我不想练成这个样。把岳明辉气得够呛。

最气人的还是卜凡。自从那天起有事没事就逮住岳明辉就摸一把，未必是有心思发生什么，就愿意看他又羞又窘躲躲闪闪那个劲儿，搞得岳明辉一天天提心吊胆。更要命的是还不避着人，随时随地打擦边球。在床上更磨人，现在又舔又咬，以前很少照顾到前面，像娃娃吃奶一样嘬着不放。直到咂得乳头又红又肿，酸酸胀胀，岳明辉有一刹那真的害怕被他吸出什么来。苦苦哀求他别玩儿了，但又忍不住被他用这种办法推到高潮。

 

岳明辉射得不情不愿，别过头去埋在枕头里一言不发。卜凡知道玩儿脱了，慌张地去辫他的脑袋，“哥哥，我错了。哥哥，你别哭呀 … … ”

岳明辉说不上来这种酸涩的感觉是什么。又羞耻，又难过。！一凡今晚热情得过分，把太多精力放在他鼓起来的胸脯上，好像他本人的魅力还不如一子。聪明人容易钻牛角尖，岳明辉也不例外，但他扭捏着，又不知道怎么说出来，只揪着枕巾捂眼睛。他的乳头好像还被卜凡的犬齿磕到了，破了一点点皮，蹭在床单上火辣辣地疼。他现在浑身上下哪都疼，还委屈。可卜凡还没射，硬挺挺的还在他里面。岳明辉真的想骂他滚出来，但卜凡谨小慎微地一动不敢动了，细腻地从耳垂吻到后颈，结结实实地把他揽在怀里。卜凡浑身透着一层薄汗，腹肌收缩着，急促的呼吸就打在耳边，岳明辉知道他在忍。唉，怎么能欺负小孩儿呢，是吧。

岳明辉能感觉到，被卜凡的荷尔蒙笼罩着，自己又可耻地抬头了。叹了一口气，“宝贝儿，做完吧。”讲实话，卜凡被岳明辉夹得很痛。岳明辉的屁股很有劲儿，哭得时候一抽一抽的，吓得他不好轻举妄动。听到许可，卜凡反而慢慢地退出来，“今天你不开心，就不做了吧。”他像提溜小婴儿一样把岳明辉的脚踝提起来，拿湿巾揩了一下臀缝里淋漓的汁水。清理干净了，又重新裹起被子来把哥哥抱住。岳明辉让他这一通温情攻势搞得毫无脾气。

“老岳，你别担心，我不是拿你当女的。我知道你是爷们儿，我就喜欢你这样的。”岳明辉不习惯这种直截了当的剖白，挣扎着要下床，却被卜凡锁死在臂弯里，抱着脑袋幼稚吧卿地亲。“其实我不是喜欢大胸，我是喜欢看你害羞。”说起来卜凡也有点不好意，“你知道吧，就是你那什么的时候，总是游刃有余的，我也有点想看你害羞，哥哥。”岳明辉知道自己吃错醋了，脸热得通红，伸手去捂卜凡的嘴巴，“好了你不要说了。”

卜凡坚持要说，握着他的手腕，“我发现你还挺怕我碰你胸的，一碰就脸红，连耳朵根子都是红的，就有点想欺负你。那我下次不欺负你了，哥哥，岳哥，队长。你原谅我行吗？”

“好了！原谅你了。床上禁止叫队长！ " 卜凡好像找到了新的玩法，从那之后又开始不分场合阴阳怪气地叫他队长。直叫得岳明辉捂着粉红色的耳朵满楼道逃窜。

后来他们再也没管过岳明辉的胸脯，些柔媚的软肉随着时间的流逝又慢慢消去了。

再后来他们出道，出名，他们成为耀眼的星星，被越来越多的人爱，也见过更大的花花世界，那些抢着吃肉、在同一张床上抢被子、用老年机打贪吃蛇的年月黯淡得像蒙尘的烛火。一年多以后，岳明辉才在微博上刷到一位男士患乳腺增生的新闻，症状和岳明辉蛮像，仔细查了查资料，严重的可能需要手术切除，轻微的症状只是由内分泌失调引起，调整饮食作．息，会渐渐萎缩回原来的状态。啊，原来这个就是乳腺增生啊。岳明辉恍然大悟。他们的爱情也像一场不痛不痒的乳腺增生。甚至都没人意识到那是疾病，他们苦中作乐。等它消失的时候也没人察觉，他们讳疾忌医地拖着，拖着，拖到遇见别人，拖到病好了。星星再亮也是冷的呀。岳明辉在空调房里坐久了，站起来捧了捧冰凉的手指，这么多年给过他温暖的，还是那一点点唯一的，唯一的烛火。


End file.
